


The Legacy Journals

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Series: The Legacy Journals [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit-Non Canon
Genre: Dis is bitter, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Fíli Feels, Gen, Heartache, Kíli Feels, Love, Loyalty, Multi, Other, Possessive Thorin, Romance, Sagas, Thorin Feels, Thorin in denial, Totally 'Thorn Birds-ish', Unbreakable love, Uncle Thorin, generations, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out hunting Wargs, Thorin Oakenshield discovers a frightened female dwarf child and reluctantly takes her in. Unaware of how deeply she will come to affect his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

He was tired, his belly was growling, and yet he continued to search the darkening streets of Erebor.

Intent on finding the one he’d been seeking ever since he’d gone to collect her from the school after another long day of hard work.

He wasn’t necessarily displeased with the child’s rebellion, just worried, the child was the center of much unwanted attention

So much had happened recently. 

There had been much too much gossip, too much sadness, and unfortunately one devastating death.

Bofur sighed deeply as he ascended the steps that led to the massive, eloquently carved balcony that looked out from the Lonely Mountain and surveyed the city of Esgorath as well as the vast wilderness that encompassed both well known realms.

“Bohn!” He huffed, spying the cloaked and leaning figure just a few feet ahead, “Ye had me worried lass! I thought I’d ‘ave to acquire Dwalin’s aide in findin’ ye!”

The child, a female dwarf no older than seven, looked up slowly and eyed Bofur from under her hood as he strolled over to where she leaned upon the balcony.

“Well?” Bofur asked, his thumbs thrust into his fine leather belt, “What ‘ave ye to say fer yer self, hm? Out with it! And take tha’ bloody hood off so I can see yer…”

Bofur’s breath caught in his throat after he’d reached out and gently pulled back the child’s hood.

His eyes softened as he brought his hand down and gingerly caught the girl’s damp cheek.

“Why’re ye cryin’?” He asked softly, wiping a single tear away with his large thumb, “Was it those children again? Were they bein’ mean to ye?”

The child, Bohn, sniffled and shook her head, pulling away from Bofur’s touch just as she tugged her cloak more securely about her small figure.

“Is it true?” She asked softly, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, “I heard Mr. Dori talking about it…wh-when I was on my way to the shop.”

Bofur inclined his head, looked out over the Balcony and observed the distant torches of Lake Town, and turned back slowly to Bohn.

“Is what true?” He dared to ask with a racing heart, for Dori was notorious for his gossip just as Bofur himself was notorious for being tactless a time or two.

Bohn’s chin quivered, she struggled with her words for a moment, but finally she asked in such a low tone that Bofur barely caught her heartbreaking question:

“Is it true you’re really not my Daddy?”  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
SOME YEARS EARLIER-BEFORE THE QUEST-ON THE OUTSKIRTS OF ERED LUIN.

“Is this the last of them?”

“No…two got away… ran off into the woods just ahead.”

“Then we follow, it’ll be dark soon, and I shan’t loose the chance to kill as many as I can.”

Dwalin cleaned the blood and tissue from his axe and sighed. It was pointless to argue with Thorin Oakenshield, especially where hunting wargs was concerned, The prince would hunt the bloody beasts for days if he could!

“Shall we get a fire goin’ first?” Dwalin asked as he watched Thorin clean then sheath his own sword, “Burn this lot before it’s too dark?”

“You go on, get started,” Thorin said with a sniff, “I’ll ride on…see if I can pick up their trail.”

 

Privately Thorin was glad to be alone, Dwalin was easy to read, and the dwarf prince could tell his long-time friend was close to snapping and grumbling his discontent that they had gone too far from a hot meal.

Plus, one pony bearing an armored dwarf didn’t cause as much commotion as another would and, just as night claimed the sky, Thorin could hear the benefits of this fact.

He stopped his pony, dismounted slowly, and opted for the bow and quiver of arrows he’d decided to holster to his ride’s saddle before the hunt had even begun.

If a single Warg, Thorin deduced as he peered low at the soft ground, it would be better to sneak up on it and eliminate it with a single shot.

Pulling an arrow from the quiver, readying it, Thorin began his slow pursuit toward the beast that He could hear grunting and growling somewhere within the thick trees a few feet ahead.

A deep sense of disgust and hatred overcame Thorin, when at last, he beheld the great hulking figure, squatted on its hind legs as it crunched something between it’s massive jaws.

Crouching low, pulling the bow tight, Thorin pursed his lips and sent out a shrill whistle.

It was over the moment it had begun.

The Warg had turned as soon as Thorin had whistled, bared its yellowed fangs, and with a savage growl leapt fourth. 

As was their nature the Warg had taken a running leap at Thorin whom had loosed the arrow just in time.

He only sniffed when creature landed with a loud thud inches before him, twitched for a moment until it finally breathed its last; Thorin’s arrow buried deep in its left eye.

Offering only a satisfied sigh, just as he dropped the bow and pulled his sword, Thorin readied to behead the beast.

But his sword stilled when his eyes spied something jutting from the wargs clenched jaws; lowering the weapon slowly as he bent, just as Dwalin arrived astride his own pony, Thorin jerked the item from between the warg’s fangs.

“Started havin’ fun without me, eh?” Dwalin inquired as he came to stand beside Thorin, “What’s that?”

At first Thorin didn’t answer as he turned the bloody cloth over in his hands, his eyes widening as his heart began to race.

“We…” He started in a low voice, “Dwalin…light the lantern…we might need to check to see if anyone is wounded.”

“Whaddya mean?” Dwalin asked, “We ‘ave never needed to do tha’ before!”

“Because, my friend,” Thorin sighed as he held the cloth up for Dwalin to see, “This Warg was just eating somebody.”

 

It didn’t take the two long to discover the massacre, lit up before them by the lantern Dwalin held over his head, and though the two were used to the sight of blood and gore it did little to quell their shared horror and, worst of all, their guilt.

“We forced them right into their path,” Thorin said softly, “They…they probably were merchants. Unarmed and…easy prey.”

“This wasn’t our fault,” Dwalin insisted in a flat, unconvincing tone, “We’d no clue there were others-other dwarves- about.”

Suddenly, Thorin stiffened and held up a hand at Dwalin, his eyes hard and staring toward an area of tall, shadowed trees. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked Dwalin without looking at him, “It came from…”

Thorin pointed a finger with the hand he’d been holding up for silence, and Dwalin nodded his comprehension just as Thorin began a slow trek forward toward the wall of trees that looked eerie and foreboding in the pale moonlight.

“Can ye see anythin’?” Dwalin inquired in a gruff whisper, “Are ye sure it wasn’t just the~”

“Hush!” Thorin whispered over his shoulder as he descended upon a hollowed, dead tree. “Bring the lantern Dwalin!”

Again on one knee, Thorin peered inside the tree trunk, one hand extending slowly, and he said softly: “It’s alright, we won’t hurt you.”

Dwalin illuminated the area and bent to follow Thorin’s gaze with his own.

“Oh bloody…the poor child!” He sighed when his eyes befell the being Thorin was gently trying to coax out of the tree.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin take the mute Dwarrow to Oin before Thorin decides it's his duty to look after her and take her home where Dis is waiting.
> 
> Thorin sees small signs that the dwarrow is quite wise for her age.

“Just a moment for pity’s sake! I’m comin’!” Oin spat as he stumbled through the darkness of his shop. 

“Sometimes I wish illness would work around me own schedule! Durin knows I could use a full nights sleep! Just like all o’ ye stumblin’ drunks!”

Oin unlatched and pulled the door open, ready with a slew of insults, but he stopped short and his jaw went slack when he beheld the two that stood before him.

“Fergive me,” He offered to Thorin and Dwalin, “I’m use to treating the…most unfortunate at this hour.”

“I’m not drunk,” Spat Dwalin as he shoved his way in, “But I could sure use a stiff drink right about now!”

Thorin entered next, something cradled underneath his cloak, and he cast Oin a most urgent gaze; “She’s sick,” He explained, “Feverish.”

“She? Who is she?” Oin asked, and without a single word, Thorin answered the old healer by strolling past him and placing the one he’d been carrying underneath his cloak atop the shops counter.

“Oh,” Oin cooed as he came close, “She’s a pretty lass! Where did you come from, eh?”

“We…found her,” Dwalin explained as he leaned on the opposing wall, “beyond the boundaries of Ered Luin while we were hunting.”

“and ‘er folks?” Oin inquired further as He watched Thorin try to smooth the dwarrow’s tangled hair, “Where are they?”

The answer came in a hard stare, accompanied by a quick shake of Thorin’s head, that Oin instantly understood and He became quiet after clearing his throat.

“Feverish?” He asked after a moment, “Is she coughing?”

“Yes,” Thorin answered, “She also has a rasp when she breathes.” 

“Congestion,” Oin observed with a click of his tongue as he came close to the dwarrow, “possibly nothin’ more ‘n a cold…but does yer throat hurt lass?”

Upon seeing his hands reach toward her throat, the young girl whimpered as tears welled in her eyes, and she grasped the sleeves of Thorin’s tunic.

“It’s alright,” Thorin assured the child, “He’s going to help you.”

The child relaxed and, instead, gave Thorin the opportunity to rub her throat with one large hand, and she grimaced slightly as He did.

“It hurts?” Thorin asked, “Just there?”

The dwarrow nodded and gulped while Oin hummed his interest.

“An infection as well,” He explained, “I’ll get what’s needed…should be an easy thing to fix. What’s her name?”

Thorin sighed and shrugged as he allowed the dwarrow to examine his massive hand; “Hasn’t spoken since…since we found her,” He pointed out, “I think…I fear she might have seen what happened.”

“Poor thing,” Oin sighed again as a silence fell between the three adult dwarves just before the child coughed and swiped her nose on her tattered dress sleeve.

“I’ll fix the remedies,” Oin explained again while Dwalin stepped aside so the old dwarf could get to his large pantry at the back of his shop, “’ave ye any idea if she’s got any kin here?”

“As Thorin said the girl won’t speak!” Dwalin snapped, then lowered his tone when Thorin shot him a glare, “We thought we’d go to the toy maker tomorrow…see if he recognizes ‘er.”

“Bofur?” Oin asked from inside the dark pantry, “Ha! Makes sense! Tha’ lad knows every body livin’ in or just vistin’ these parts! Where will she be stayin’? I should like to do a follow-up o’course!”

“I think I’ll take her with me,” Thorin explained as he affectionately stroked the exhausted dwarrow’s chubby cheek with a thick thumb, “Dis and I can look after her until we…know what’s to be done.”

“Very good,” Oin agreed as he emerged with an armload of small bags and tightly capped jars, “Now…yer more ‘n welcome to wait in the back while I get ‘er medicine fixed.”

Sweeping the child back into his arms, Thorin offered his thanks and Dwalin followed after him with a perplexed smile upon his weathered features.  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
“Thorin, I was beginning to worry, and poor Fili has barely gone to sleep since…who is this?”

The little dwarrow hid behind Thorin’s thigh, observing the robed female with large and frightened eyes.

“A guest,” Thorin explained softly, “A child…probably Fili’s age-I think-We…found her.”

“We?” The female adult sniffed, “You mean Dwalin and you…while the two of you were out hunting?”

“Dis,” Thorin said softly, “I know it’s late but…she’d no where else to go and she’s sick and ~”

“Sick?” Dis gasped, “you brought a strange and sickly child here? Kili has just gotten over being sick him self, Thorin!”

Thorin held up his hand, stalling his sister from raising her voice any higher, and he waited until He was certain he was free to speak.

“Just a cold,” He pointed out, “and I’ll be going to see the toy maker tomorrow. It’s only for a few days.”

Dis looked at the child again, who was sure to keep most of herself hidden behind Thorin, and she at last sighed in defeat.

“Where shall I to put her?” Thorin asked, “I’d have to put her up with the boys!”

“No you shall not!” Dis snapped, but she softened her tone when the dwarrow startled and explained: “As I just informed you, Kili has just recovered, He’s still weak, and I can’t have Fili getting sick either.”

“Dis!” Thorin griped, then looked down at the child whose eyes had welled with tears, “If you don’t want her with yours sons I understand, but, I’ve no idea what else to do save for making her a pallet on the floor!”

“Let her sleep in your room,” Dis advised after a moment, “She’s small enough to accommodate that chair of yours. Goodnight, brother, I’ll see you-the two of you I mean-In the morning.”

“Come,” Thorin ordered to the dwarrow, guiding her by the hand down the dimly lit corridor, “I’m sure you’re very tired.”

Dis, as she always had done since Thorin had taken up residence in their mediocre lodgings, had started a fire before his arrival home and He found his small room wonderfully warm as he escorted the child in while she looked around in curiosity rather than fear.

Thorin wasted no time in preparing a makeshift bed for his guest in his own comfortable armchair.

Lifting her and setting her upon the cushion, Thorin tapped the girl’s small boot, and explained: “I’ve got to take these off…you’ll be more comfortable if I do.”

The dwarrow blinked once, twice, and without saying a word proceeded to untie her worn boots while Thorin watched in amusement.

He couldn’t help but smirk when the dwarrow finished the task and, with one bare foot, pushed her boots under Thorin’s favorite chair and out of sight.

“Well,” Thorin chuckled softly, “You must not have been much trouble for your…”

His voice trailed off and the exiled prince pressed his lips together as he thought of something else to say while the sickly child looked at him and waited patiently.

“Here, lie down,” Thorin ordered softly, “It’s late and I’m sure you’re ready for some rest.”

The dwarrow did as she was told, emitted quite a wide yawn, and as he rose Thorin thought for a moment before removing his heavy, fur lined jacket and draping it over the child.

“Sleep,” He said softly once more as the child curled into a tight ball under the welcomed warmth, “Tomorrow I’ll take you to a toy shop.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes to Bofur for help, with Fili and the Dwarrow in tow, and he receives quite an unexpected surprise.
> 
> Dis teases Thorin about his obvious attachment to their guest.

“Here she is, all washed and clean, but the poor girl does need a new dress! She’s bursting out of these rags!”

Thorin, finishing his small breakfast, offered a friendly smile and nod to the dwarrow as she appeared with Dis from the wash room.

“Is she wearing my clothes?” Fili demanded, oat meal spraying from his mouth, “Girls can’t dress like boys!”

“They can if they only mean to wear them until they can get a new dress,” Dis explained to Fili, “and close your mouth while you chew your food, boy!”

“And who shall be buying the child a new dress?” Thorin asked as Dis guided the little girl to the table, “just curious.”

Dis smiled at Thorin, yet she said nothing, which puzzled her brother for a moment or so.

The dwarrow looked at Thorin after Dis set a hot bowl of cereal before her and, only until he nodded, did she pick up her spoon and begin to eat.

“What’s its name?” Fili asked, emptying his glass of milk, “Is it related to us?”

“Her name,” Thorin corrected softly as he sipped his morning tea, “Isn’t known right now and no…she’s no relation. I think she is the daughter of merchants.”

“How do you know?” Fili asked, crossing his arms on the table and looking curiously from their guest to his uncle, “I thought she didn’t talk.”

“Well,” Thorin explained quickly with a one shouldered shrug, “She was found on the road to Ered Luin…so I only made an assumption-eh-Dis, could you fetch her medicine from the pantry in the kitchen? She needs to take a teaspoon before we leave.”

“I’ve got to feed Kili,” Dis explained, “Can’t you do it?”

Thorin sniffed, sipped his tea, and locked eyes with his sister whom waited for his answer with her hands on her hips. An odd glimmer in her eyes.

“Of course,” He conceded as he rose, “oh! Fili, would you like to come with us, after breakfast I mean?”

“He has chores,” Dis interjected before her son could answer, “and it looks like rain today.”

“Oh mother!” Fili sighed and pouted, “I’d really like to go with Uncle Thorin and…whatever her name is.”

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Thorin pointed out, “and it will only be for a little while. I’m just going to see Bofur at his shop.”

“Bofur!” Fili exclaimed merrily, “We’re going to see the toy maker? Oh, please mum, can’t I go?”

Just then, tiny infant cries filled the small household, and Dis squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head.

“Do you see what you’ve done?” Dis demanded through gritted teeth, “You woke your brother!’

“Dis…let me take him with,” Thorin sighed when he noticed Fili’s face fall in shame, “I won’t be long.”

“Oh Very well!” Dis snapped with a wave of her hands, “Fili, behave your self, and don’t be mean to our guest!”

After Dis was gone, to ease the tension, Thorin reached over and ruffled his nephew’s hair with a crooked smile, and offered his own soft chuckle when Fili’s face beamed happily.

The little girl pushed her empty bowl and spoon away just as Thorin examined her still damp hair thoughtfully.

“Have you ever had braids?” He asked, and to his surprise the child shook her head, while Fili inclined his head just as a curious dog would.

“We’ll remedy that before we leave,” Thorin explained, “For now it’s time to take your medicine.”

“Mister Bofur! Have you and Mister Bifur got any new toys? May I see?”

Bofur, his signature hat set atop a high shelf just behind the front counter he rounded to greet his guests, offered a nod to Thorin whom returned the gesture.

Offering a wink and grin to Fili, He finally noticed the little dwarrow half-way hidden behind Thorin, and he knew why they’d come.

“Aye, we’ve both got some new items,” Bofur confessed to Fili just as he finished cleaning paint from his hands, “Would be a great thing if ye would please go and see them-test them out-and tell me what ye think!”

Fili looked at Thorin with bright eyes and waited for his Uncle to give him leave. 

With another nod, and faint smile, Thorin watched as Fili dashed around the counter, past a grinning and chuckling Bofur, and into the back room where the popular dwarf and his cousin applied their skills every day.

“Well now!” Bofur laughed, finally addressing the little dwarrow that clutched to Thorin’s leather coat, “Who is this pretty lass tha’s come so quietly into my shop? And dressed so adorably too!”

Bofur squatted, crossed his arms over his knees, and offered a funny face to the child who for the first time showed some joy and offered a tight lipped smile.

“A relative?” Bofur asked, looking up at Thorin who shook his head, and the toy maker clicked his jaw and rose.

“Child,” Thorin said, waiting until the dwarrow looked up at him, “Go to the back with Fili but, behave, and don’t touch anything you’re not supposed to. Bofur and I have things to discuss.”

She hesitated, looking first to Thorin, then to Bofur whom stepped aside to let her pass, and after some more encouragement from Thorin, she did as she was told and disappeared into the back of the shop.

“She’s quite cute!” Bofur offered with a laugh, “But I don’t recognize her.”

Thorin, crossing his arms behind his back, observed Bofur coolly and pointed out: “Many must bring you orphaned dwarrow’s frequently for you to immediately know why I’ve come.”

“Aye they do but I’m a toy maker too,” Bofur explained as he leaned against the counter, “I travel frequently…that, and I’m told I have way with children.”

“You know no one that could identify her?” Thorin asked with a deep sigh, “As You’ve said, you and your kin have traveled outside of Ered Luin time and again and I had hoped you would be able to recall, if anything, any Dwarven families you would have met in neighboring villages.”

Bofur shook his head and motioned toward the door of his shop; “Let’s go outside, I could use a puff, an’ I trust Fili to be a good lad.”

“I’m sad to say that I don’t recognize ‘er,” Bofur confessed after stepping out of his shop and lighting his pipe, “ nor can I think of anyone here that resembles ‘er. I ‘ave been told some o’ our kind took to far away places fer farmin’-believe it or not-maybe tha’s why I don’t recognize ‘er. How did ye come to find ‘er? Where are ‘er parents?”

Thorin, watching the early morning market place for a moment, moaned under his breath before muttering: “Wargs…just outside of Ered Luin.”

“Mahal,” Bofur sighed as he exhaled a cloud of smoke and watched it dissipate, “Did she see?”

Thorin, observing a nearby fruit vendor setting up his days offer of succulent looking apples, shook his head slowly.

“I’m not sure…I think that she did…she has suffered some kind of shock,” He explained, “She’s sickly right now but that’s not the reason for her muteness and I know it. She follows orders, after all, but I’ve yet been able to get her to say a single word.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Bofur explained, “Poor babe. She looks to be as old as Fili, eh?

“I think so,” Thorin agreed with a cough, “Uh…Bofur…I hate to be so quick but is there any way that you…might be able to board the child for now?”

Bofur sighed, tapped the bowl of his pipe empty, keeping his eyes locked on the stone ground, and he mumbled slowly: “We can’t I’m afraid. Sela is about to ‘ave another baby…and we’re getting quite cramped as it is with Bombur’s ever growin’ belly! I’m thinkin’ I’ll ‘ave to take up room at an Inn me self before too long. I would consider it other wise but…”

Bofur finished with a slow shrug before he brought his eyes back to Thorin.

“I can think of no one else,” Thorin admitted after a moment, tapping his chin with a fist, “and it would be cruel to give her up to…one of those places.”

“O’course it would!” Bofur scoffed defiantly with bright eyes, “She’s a dwarrow! If she’s raised in that place- an orphanage with only human children around-she’ll have quite a hard lot indeed! From the looks o’ it her whiskers are goin’ to come in soon enough!”

“Well, there’s Dain in the Iron Hills,” Thorin offered as he continued to think, “Maybe even Balin would consider it if I asked.”

“What about yer self, Thorin, Ye could very well mind the lil one.”

Thorin snorted and waved a hand without looking at the patient toy maker; “I couldn’t,” He answered, “I’m quite busy and Dis…Her grief is still heavy. The girl would not be looked after well.”

“Ye really should consider it,” Bofur pressed gently, “Ye’ve a shadow after all and it’s hard to get rid of ‘em once ye know they’re there.”

Thorin’s brow wrinkled and he cast the toy maker a quizzical look

Bofur jutted a thumb over his shoulder and smiled softly when Thorin followed his gesture. 

The female dwarrow stood a few feet from the open door, just behind them, her tiny hands clutching a finished rag doll while her green-blue eyes observed Thorin quizzically.

“Do ye like that lass?” Bofur asked as he re-entered the shop and left Thorin alone outside, “I just finished it yesterday.”

‘Shadow indeed!’ Thorin thought as he watched Bofur kneel and begin to engage the dwarrow in casual talk.

“Thank you Bofur,” Thorin offered after a moment and He stepped back into the small shop, “I think I’ll fetch Fili and be on my way.”

“Aye,” Bofur acknowledged, tapping the dwarrow’s nose gently just before rising to his feet, “She may keep the dolly, no charge, if it’s alright with Ye. Fili can have a toy too if ye wish it. Just don’t tell Bifur.”

Thorin, watching the dwarrow examine her doll lovingly, couldn’t help but smile to himself at seeing further joy spread over her features, though lightly, for the second time that morning.

“I will tell Fili,” Thorin said as he began to head to the back of the shop, “Thank you for your generosity, as always, Master Bofur. Come, child, we must be on our way.” 

“Hadaza,” A small voice said suddenly, and Bofur laughed while Thorin froze and turned slowly.

“What was that?” Thorin asked the child with wide eyes, “What did you say?”

“My name,” Hadaza explained as she absently tugged at the small decorative buttons of the cloth dolls blouse, “That’s my name. Hadaza.”  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
“Well…don’t you look adorable!”

“Fili-here-take this to your brother. Oh! And take Hadaza with you too, please.”

“Who?” Dis asked as she watched her son, and the dwarrow, dash past her and into Her bedroom where Kili waited in his crib, “Oh I see… But I thought she was sick!”

“Hadaza,” Thorin said flatly, “Is doing better, her fever is gone, and Oin himself said she’s no threat to Kili now.”

“You’re becoming attached rather quickly” Dis observed softly, “She looks cute in that new dress by the way!”

“She needed a new one,” Thorin countered with a shrug, “You said so your self so I had one made for her. She couldn’t go about wearing Fili’s clothes after all!”

“So, I imagine, you’ll have more made then? Where did that doll come from?” Dis inquired, as Thorin struggled to contain his growing agitation. 

“A gift from the toy maker,” He explained, “Free of charge and his way of an apology…he doesn’t know her kin and there is no one he can think of-as I do myself-that can take the child in as their ward.”

Dis, her amber eyes glittering, chuckled as she pointed out: “You are getting attached!”

“Dis…she’s in need!” Thorin pressed in a tight voice, trying to keep his growl low, “ and She needs our charity!”

When Dis didn’t answer, only waiting for Thorin to go on, the dwarf prince took a very deep breath and explained:

“Dis…I drove those beasts right into the path of her parents and I think she saw them…taken away from her. I can’t say for certain-what’s to become of her-but I can’t just in good conscience abandon…I have a responsibility.”

“Of course you do,” Dis teased, “You take responsibility for all of our kind, here in the Blue Mountains, but this is the first time I’ve known you to be so…cute.”

“Dis, Please,” Thorin moaned, “I’m rather tired.”

Dis laughed and waved her hand at her only surviving brother and asked:

“Where will we put her? She can’t always sleep in your room if you intend for her to stay with us fer an extended period of time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadaza: Huh-dah-zah
> 
> (A play on the name Hadassah.)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over time Thorin's bond with child has steadily grown and one night many things occur that bring them closer together...leaving the exiled King both flattered and a bit uncomfortable.

THORIN'S JOURNAL ENTRY:

It has been many weeks, six if I’m not wrong, and I find her presence curiously pleasing and secretly I have no desire for her to take her leave of this household to soon.  
Hearing her speak all those mornings ago caused a familiar sensation of both pride and triumph. I have not felt such a stirring since some time ago…when we pushed the filth back even amidst so much death and despair.  
I secretly pray that the child will somehow diminish the lingering sadness that has overpowered this household, since the time of Dis’ husbands untimely death, and bring back the missed joy and contentment.  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
Thorin had only just tucked his journal away when the knock at his bedroom door came and, when he gave permission, Hadaza slipped inside quietly.

“Ah,” Thorin observed as the little dwarrow crawled into his chair without his order, “I’m glad you’ve a night gown of your own now. Are you ready for bed then? it’s late.” 

Hadaza nodded, she had chosen only to speak when it was absolutely necessary, and she curled deeply into the blankets Thorin had folded into the chair to make a suitable mattress for her.

Taking his heavy coat off once more, there were no more blankets to spare, he draped it over the dwarrow just before handing her beloved doll to her.

“Mr. Thorin?” Hadaza asked so quietly and innocently that the elder dwarf couldn’t help but smile softly as he asked: 

“Yes little one?” Thorin replied with a smile, “What is it?”

“Where are my Mama and Daddy?”

The question, so innocent sounding, caused Thorin to close his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the pangs of guilt and pain that flooded his own heart.

“Sweet girl,” Thorin sighed at last as he caressed her hair, “I’m so very sorry but your parents can no longer be with you,” He explained softly, “They’ve…they’ve been called to the halls of Manos. Do you understand?”

Hadaza clutched the doll, looked deeply into Thorin’s patient eyes, and slowly offered a nod.

“I heard the wolves,” She confessed, “But…I just thought…maybe.”

“Have you any family?” Thorin asked, secretly regretting having asked the question, “Here, in the Blue Mountains, I mean?”

Hadaza shook her head: “We were supposed to come here together, Mister Thorin,” She offered softly, “Because our crops wouldn’t grow and Daddy said he’d go into the mines when we got here.”

Thorin sighed and bent, daring a gentle kiss into Hadaza’s wavy hair, just as he mumbled: “Your father sounds as though He loved you very much.”

Hadaza yawned and nodded: “He could make Mama laugh,” She explained in a sleep-heavy tone, “He played the fiddle for me each night.”

Thorin smiled and tucked his coat around Hadaza’s tiny frame as he offered: “Maybe I will play the harp for you then, one night, if you like.”

“Yes sir,” Hadaza answered with yet another yawn, “but what’s a harp?”

Thorin chuckled once more and said softly: “I will show you tomorrow.”  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
He woke when he felt something nudge him in the small of his back.

Thorin grunted, tried to ignore the physical disturbance, and pulled his blanket closer to his body.

Again something nudged him and, this time Thorin cried out and leapt from the bed, shirtless and only wearing his trousers he yelped when he violently banged his toe against his wardrobe.

“Shit!” He spat, “Who is that?”

First there was a frightened whimper, then after a moment, a small voice squeaked: “’s me…Mister Thorin…I wanted to sleep with you.”

“Hadaza,” Thorin sighed as he leaned against the wall in the dark and examined his toe with his fingers, “You startled me!”

“I’m sorry,” Hadaza offered, her figure barely visible in the pitch-black of Thorin’s room, “M-may I stay with you though?”

“You’ve your own bed,” Thorin explained with a yawn, “Well…you will have your own bed. The chair seemed suitable enough for you last night.”

“I had a dream about my parents,” Hadaza explained in trembling voice, “It scared me.”

Thorin moaned, went to his window and pulled the curtain back, by the looks of it wouldn’t be long til dawn and he longed to fall back asleep.

Fili had been the same; A year or so ago when he’d finally realized that his father would never be coming home from Moria.

He’d slept in his mother’s bed for close to a month before being able to convince him self that nothing terrible would happen to his beloved mother either.

This child was afraid and alone, unlike Fili, with no family and not even any friends yet. 

“I tell you what,” Thorin conceded with a small yawn, “Just for now, only once, do you understand?”

“Yes Mister Thorin,” Hadaza replied as Thorin crawled back into his bed, “Thank you.”

“Uh-huh, come, get under the covers.”

The little girl did as she was told and, to Thorin’s surprise, cuddled close. Placing her cheek upon his bare chest while one tiny hand reached over and began to twirl a lock of his wavy hair absently.

“And enough with this Mister Thorin Business,” Thorin explained softly, “You may call me Thorin.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time has passed and, While Thorin and Fili have become close to Hadaza, when Thorin presents Hadaza with her new bedroom the King-in-Exile finally confront his sister about her sudden shift in attitude.

DIS’S JOURNAL ENTRY

The child has slept in Thorin’s bed now for some time but, in all, she has been here for almost six months!

Thorin’s excuse to me is that I simply shouldn’t fuss given I allowed Fili to do the same when he began to yearn for his father.

I happen to think he’s become fond of her…far too fond. 

I freely admit that I thought it was adorable at first.

That and the girl was and is resourceful, helpful even, and far more independent than even I was at her age.

It is touching to see my brother being so affectionate, I never knew he had so much affection to give, but still… 

I start to find her intrusive and I fear she will be staying with us for much longer than I had first assumed. As a matter of fact...she already has. overstayed herself.

I am not pleased.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
The day had begun wonderfully.

Just as it had for the past few months.

Hadaza had risen eagerly to aid Dis in her duties as she always had not long after She’d begun to speak.

She helped by cracking eggs into a hot pan and preparing them the way Thorin and his nephews liked and, when she’d completed the task, she set the table and poured the morning milk just as the sleep heavy males of the house began to individually rise.

The children had bonded over time, much to Dis’ dislike, and Fili and Hadaza were scarcely seen without the other when their small adventures took them to the borders of Ered Luin.

Today was proving to be no different, as the dwarrow’s began to talk about the day’s special significance while Thorin sipped his tea and Dis spooned Kili his own portion of breakfast.

“The two of you won’t be going any where until after you’ve done your chores and finished your lessons,” Dis pointed out flatly, “after that…I do hope the two of you remain on your best behavior.”

When the two began to pout, and Kili whimpered his disapproval to the sudden silence, Thorin cleared his throat and said: “Chores will begin just after I show the two of you something. Something, I think, you will find very pleasing Hadaza.”

Hadaza grinned and looked enthusiastically at Fili before looking at Thorin and asking: “It’s finished isn’t it?”

Dis offered a deep sigh and, ignoring her, Thorin smiled softly and said: “Finish your meal and help with the dishes…and then you will know your answer.”

****************************************************************************************************************************  
“A nice book shelf for the books you have already, a chair, we’ll move your clothes to this closet in a bit…and at last your very own bed! Come, see if it is to your liking!”

Thorin happily took Hadaza by her tiny hand and helped her climb onto her new and comfortable bed, watching her sway side to side, and then back and fourth before she finally smiled and said to him: “It’s wonderful!”

Fili was next, plopping next to Hadaza, and bouncing up and down in a fit of giggles as he also tested the bed.

“Don’t bounce too hard!” Thorin scolded, “Dwarven made or not, I know you, and you could easily break it!”

“Thank you!” Hadaza laughed, placing her doll atop her new and very own pillow, “It’s wonderful!”

“So wonderful that you must make so much unnecessary ruckus?” asked Dis, entering the room, with little Kili in her arms.

Thorin smirked just as Hadaza and Fili stopped bouncing on the bed, and Dis observed the area with a neutral expression.

“Well…At least you still left more for us, for the family I mean,” Dis sighed at last as Kili cooed and tugged at her beard, “Bit narrow but…I’m sure she’s pleased.”

“I am!” Hadaza laughed as she and Fili began to wrestle much to Dis’ chagrin and Kili’s infantile delight.

“Hada, Fili, will you two please take Kili into the family room? I should like to speak to Dis for a moment.” 

When the little ones had gone, Thorin wasted no time, and spat at his sister: “that was a very cruel thing you just said!”

“What are you talking about?” Dis inquired with a wave of her hand, “I only made an observation!”

“I’m talking about how you mentioned that I left more room for family,” Thorin pointed out through gritted teeth, “Why have you become so hard and cold? I thought you liked Hadaza!”

“Didn’t you say her place here was not definite?” Dis asked with a surprised scoff, “and might I remind you…this is my late husbands house and I do have some say!”

“Dis,” Thorin sighed, wringing his hands in frustration as he struggled with his words, “It isn’t right…taking your anger for me out on an innocent girl.”

“I am doing no such thing,” Dis stated with a shrug, “But I am becoming…impatient.”

Thorin sniffed and made to take his leave, stopping just within the new door way, he said over his shoulder in a cold voice: “Perhaps you should try getting to know the child…before viewing her as a nuisance…it’s rather hypocritical of you to think of her that way!”

Before Dis could respond, She was left with her mouth agape as Thorin took his leave and followed the children into the, now significantly smaller, family room.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Durin's Day festival, Thorin recalls the losses of his beloved Grandfather, Father, and younger brother and, surprisingly, is comforted by the touch of a tiny hand.

The Durin’s day festival, a rare day where even he openly smiled and enjoyed the enthusiastic festivities, was going well for all that attended.

Dis had decided to return home, leaving her oldest son in the care of her brother, and said nothing to Hadaza when the child had bid her goodnight as She departed.

“Come,” Thorin offered when he noticed slight signs of distress shadow Hadaza’s face, “I hear that Bofur is entertaining other children at his shop with stories and sweets!”

“He tells great tales!” Fili explained happily, “and his brother is a really good baker.”

“What’s that?” Hadaza asked, stopping as Thorin continued to escort Fili onward having not heard the girls question, “Don’t dawdle,” Thorin cautioned to Hadaza, “Let’s get to the toy maker’s shop.”

Hadaza’s tiny hand escaped Thorin’s grasp, despite his protest, and the little dwarrow vanished into the crowd.

“You go on!” He ordered Fili who had stopped, hesitating, “We’ll be there shortly!”

Just as he’d truly begun to panic, thinking that he had failed Hadaza once more, he found her.

“Little one,” Thorin said in his sternest voice, “You and I must talk about your desire to be so…what are you doing?”

It was the monument. That bloody monument that, when he saw it, awakened within him so much pain and unbearable longing!

“Hadaza…you’re missing the celebration at Bofur’s,” Thorin explained, “I think you will have a better time there with other children…rather than being here on your own.”

“What is this?” Sada inquired again, pointing a small and pudgy finger, “You’ve never brought me here.”

“Hadaza,” Thorin sighed as he came to stand beside the little girl, “There is no reason to come so far into the mountain. Besides it is just…a memorial. Dedicated to those whom lost their lives at the battle for Moria.”

“But there are only three statues,” Hadaza argued, “Fili said there were many that died, like his Daddy, He said a whole army was destroyed!”

“These three,” Thorin explained as he observed the carved statues, “Well, two of them Were the leaders of that army…the other one…was my younger brother.”

Hadaza looked up at Thorin then, noticing how intent the dwarf stared at the carved figures, and said: “Oh…you are that prince. I heard about you…but I didn’t think you were really THE Thorin Daddy used to talk about. Does that mean that these two-Hadaza pointed her finger again-are princes too?”

“My father and grandfather,” Thorin answered softly, “But only my father was a prince and very briefly a king…I would still be a prince…actually a king. But not anymore I have no kingdom to call my own.”

“Oh…” Hadaza said again, “Daddy didn’t talk a lot about them but…is that one Thror?” 

Thorin inhaled deeply, his eyes becoming shadowed, and he then pointed and explained: “That one is meant to be my grandfather, Thror…that’s my…that was my father, Thrain.”

“What was your brother’s name?” Hadaza asked softly, “He looks like you.”

“He looked like my grandfather,” Thorin pointed out, “We both resembled him. His name was Frerin…very young at the time he…when he died.”

Thorin took a step forward, his mind recalling so many memories so suddenly, that he felt his heart throb unmercifully with grief.

Suddenly, just as he felt his eyes begin to burn, Thorin felt a small hand slip into his own, and he looked down to find Hadaza staring up at him with a soft, understanding gaze.

“I’m sorry I ran off,” She offered as she tugged Thorin’s hand, “Can I still go to the toy shop?”

“Of course,” Thorin replied as the two of them started back the way they’d came, “Just don’t eat too many sweets…both you and Fili will be going to bed almost as soon as we get back.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadaza asked Thorin a question that both flatters and touches him. 
> 
> But he still worries about his sister sudden, and growing, negative attitude toward the little dwarrow.

Keeping his word, the two young dwarfs were soon ordered to dress for bed, and after he’d made sure Dis and Kili were doing well and sleeping soundly, He bid good night to Fili before He knocked upon Hadaza’s own bedroom door and entered slowly.

“Already in bed? I must say you’re not as troublesome as the other two!”

Hada lifted her head from her pillow, the head of her doll peeking from under her covers, and she giggled when Thorin tickled her nose with the tip of his finger.

“Are you comfortable?” He asked, making sure her covers were tucked about her securely, “Will you be alright?”

Hadaza laid her head back upon her pillow and answered softly: “Yes. When I was with Daddy and Mama I slept on straw near the fireplace. This is very nice!”

Thorin couldn’t help but chuckle, and just before he bent to kiss into Hadaza’s sweet smelling hair, he replied: “I’m very glad you like it! Hopefully that means you will always keep it clean!”

“Thorin,” Hadaza called just at the dwarf turned to go, causing him to stall and turn, looking at the child and waiting for her to speak further.

“Can I call you Daddy now?”

His cheeks flared, his head jerked in surprise, and Thorin had to look at his feet as he chose his words very carefully.

“Thank you,” He answered at last, “But I rather like that you call me by my given name and would appreciate it if you continued to do so.”

“But,” Hadaza started as she began to fiddle with her dolls yarn hair, “If your not my new Daddy…what does that make you?”

Thorin, deeply touched, couldn’t help but grin shyly and he rubbed his beard as he tried to contain his joyful laughter.

“I am your friend,” He offered, “Just like I am a friend to Fili and Kili. I always will be. Do you understand?”

Hadaza nodded slowly at first, but then her brow wrinkled and she pointed out: “But aren’t you their Uncle too?”

Thorin came close once more and placed another kiss atop the dwarrow’s head.

“I’m also their friend,” He answered, “I can never replace their father and I wouldn’t want them to forget him just like I don’t want you to forget your own. Perhaps in time you will come to see me as…an adoptive uncle. That is someone I would very much like to be.”

“So…I won’t be sent away?” Hadaza asked, her eyes searching for reassurance in Thorin’s own, “I’m going to stay with you?”

Thorin kneeled down on one knee, smoothed Hadaza’s wavy hair, and said very softly: “Of course! We’ve no plans to send you out. We all care about you and are very happy that you’re here!”

“Dis isn’t,” Hadaza said suddenly, and averted Thorin’s gaze as she stared at the bookshelf behind him.

“Dis is busy,” He explained with a sigh, “But she appreciates you. That you can be sure of! She is very glad that you help her each day with the chores around the home.”

“She’s sad,” Hadaza added with a yawn, “Well…that’s what Fili says any way.”

“So you must be patient with her,” Thorin pointed out as he stroked the girls hair, “and allow her to heal and continue to be the helpful dwarrow that you have been. Get some sleep, it’s late, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning,” Hadaza replied as she nestled further under her covers, “Thank you for my room.”  
****************************************************************************************************************************  
THORIN'S JOURNAL ENTRY:

She is…remarkable.   
There is a tenderness in her that touches my very heart; I have not felt any of my usual sadness in the many days she has dwelled within this household and she has fulfilled my hope that she would bring some joy back into the lives of my young nephews.  
Fili watches over her, when his other friends and his own young imagination doesn’t bid him away from her, just as fervently as He does Kili! Even the infant shows constant affection for Hadaza.   
I can not, at this point, dare to fathom continuing (though I have done so lazily) to find suitable lodgings for her.  
I begin to think that she is meant to remain here where I might always watch over her and I am secretly elated to consider this.  
In his reply to my letter I’d sent him some time ago, Balin suggests it is my own ‘paternal instincts’ manifesting, considering I have yet to sire any of my own off spring.   
But…I do not feel any ‘fatherly’ connection toward the child. At least…I don’t think how I feel is what a father feels.   
When I wonder this, I wish Dis’ husband was still alive, painfully chipper as he could be, he was wise in these matters being the oldest of ten.  
I am becoming very concerned for Dis.  
It’s almost as if she deliberately fights any and all chances of connecting with Hadaza.   
But, what I truly fear, is the thought that Dis hopes her cold, sometimes hateful attitude, will drive the girl away… force me to remove the girl for her own well being.  
For now I will put aside this concern, for in all truth I am much too pleased to consider such a negative thought.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadaza has been with Thorin and His kin for well over a year and He (Thorin) has decided to bequeath the girl with a special gift, much to Dis' dismay, and He learns that Hadaza's idea of him has quite matured.

“Thorin…you can’t possibly do it! It’s offensive!”

“Since when have you ever cared about our legacy?”

Dis balked and tugged at one of several beads that was braided into her beard, and only shook her head, watching Thorin work the tiny piece of silver between his fingers.

“She’s a part of our family,” Thorin pointed out, “She has been for over a year! She’s earned this.”

Dis sighed and turned, watching her boys playing outside, listening as Thorin began to whistle softly.

“I thought…after time… that her room would become Kili’s,” Dis confessed, “She’s a sweet child and she tries so fervently to work her way into my heart…I daresay I am touched by her actions but, brother, I have always expected that she would one day depart!”

“She will,” Thorin announced softly, “When she’s old enough to take an apprenticeship.”

“Thorin,” Dis started, “When Kili is old enough he’ll need a room too!” 

“He’ll go in with Fili!” Thorin spat, his patient demeanor beginning to fade, “Or I’ll just add on another room. By Durin…why have you become so hard?”

“Don’t you think it’s foolish?” Dis demanded, ignoring Thorin’s question, “What if she gets teased?”

“I…We will help her through that,” Thorin explained, “How come you don’t argue your odd point with those that also take in wards?”

Rolling her eyes, Dis took a deep breath, stowed her scathing remark at Thorin’s chuckled and at last turned her back to her brother.

“Fine!” Dis groaned as she busied her self with washing dishes, “Do what you want!”

 

Hadaza, as was her customary habit, was found in her room one of her many new books. As Thorin entered she immediately offered a smile and closed the book before setting it to the side and rising.

“I’ve something for you,” He explained, and Hadaza’s eyes brightened with glee.

Extending his hand, the clasp in his large palm, Hadaza looked at it for a moment before looking up at Thorin quizzically. 

“What’s that?” Hadaza asked, “a bead?”

“A clasp,” Thorin explained as he motioned for Hadaza to sit on the bed, “My family’s sigil.”

“Sigil?” Hada asked, and inwardly Thorin couldn’t believe how neglectful the girls parents had bed, and he offered a smirk as He explained:

“A symbol engraved in jewelry or other things…shows the family that you belong to.”

“You mean…it’s an engagement present?” Hadaza asked, and she looked utterly confused as Thorin burst into uncharacteristic, loud laughter.

“No!” Thorin chuckled as he kneeled before Hadaza, “It’s a present-yes-but it means that you are a part of this family. You’ll have a husband one day…just not me.”

“Why not?” Hadaza asked just as Thorin pushed back her hair and examined her right ear, “You don’t have a wife after all!”

“Oh Hada,” Thorin sighed as he began to fit the clasp to her ear lobe, “I’m far too old for you…and I doubt I’ll ever take a wife. It’s a very responsible part to play after all.”

Giggling at the sudden tickling at her ear, Hadaza declared with a laugh: “I would be a good wife to you!”

“Indeed!” Thorin agreed, “But I think you will find a better husband than me after you’re all grown up!”

When he’d finished, Hadaza examined the clasp and, with another laugh, hugged Thorin around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Patting her back, blushing, Thorin finally broke the embrace and encouraged the girl to go and show Fili her new jewelry.

After Hadaza had bounded off, Thorin exited her room, and said nothing to Dis whom stood observing him with a disapproving gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read-that in the film-the dwarves wore jewelry (or garb) that had their family crests etched into them. 
> 
> Plus...I'd read somewhere that sometimes Dwarves would take in orphans and raise them as their wards/children.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis takes matters into her own hands...much to the dismay of both Fili and Thorin.

“Hadaza, would you like to come with me to the market today?”

Hadaza, looking up from her study book, glanced at Fili, then back up at Dis whom offered a quick and faint smile.

“I…I have to finish my arithmetic,” Hadaza explained, “Thorin says I need to improve.”

“Oh, pish-posh!” Dis laughed, “It won’t take long!”

“May I come too?” Fili asked, closing his own book and rising from the table, “I’m finished with all my lessons and chores!”

“Fili, my dear, I need you to stay behind and watch after Kili,” Dis explained as she extended her gloved hand to Hadaza, “This is just for the girls today.”

“But…you said I’m too young to watch him,” Fili argued confusedly, “You said that I’d be able to stay home alone-with him and Hadaza-when I got older!”

“Fili,” Dis pressed in a flat and cold tone, “I think you’ll do fine just watching Kili for a little bit. He’s napping after all and I’ll be back before He wakes up.”

Dis flexed her fingers at Hadaza, smiled crookedly, and insisted: “Come on dear, you and I don’t spend near enough time together and You’ve been such a good girl that I thought I’d take you with me so we can get to know each other better.”

Gulping, casting one last look at Fili, Hadaza at last obeyed and stood to take Dis’ extended hand.

“I’ll be back soon,” Dis called over her shoulder as she led the child away, “Be a good boy Fili!”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
“Uncle Thorin!” Fili gasped, running up behind Thorin and jerking on the back of his shirt, “You’ve gotta come home right now!”

“Why?” Thorin asked as his heart began to race, “Is someone hurt?”

Tears steamed from Fili’s eyes and he shook his head as he announced: “Mama lost Hadaza!”

******************************************************************************************************************************  
“Where-is-she?”

“Fili! How dare you bring Thorin from his business during the middle of the day! It was not a pressing issue!”

Before Fili could offer up his own defense, cowering behind a kitchen chair, Thorin stepped forward and spat:

“You should have discussed this with me! You went behind my back, Dis! How could you be so deceptive!”

“This…this is my house,” Dis explained nervously as she wrung her hands, “Brother, She’s been here long enough, I’m sure They’ll take care of her!”

“But mother…I liked her! I wanted her to stay!”

Tears welled in Fili’s eyes again and he wiped his nose on his sleeve just as Kili’s cries emitted from Dis’ room.

“Fili,” Thorin ordered while trying with every nerve in his body to remain calm, “Go and see about Kili…stay in your mother’s room until you’re called out.”

Fili did as he was told and soon, both brother and sister heard Fili's sobs meld with his younger brothers.

“Thorin,” Dis started when her eldest and only surviving sibling continued to glare at her, “She’s going to be alright…she couldn’t possibly stay! Besides…there’s no telling what the future may bring! You could very well reunite with her in the years to come!”

“I didn’t ask you to defend your self nor to offer me you’re…shallow comfort!” Thorin seethed through gritted teeth; “I asked you where she was!”

“I’ll tell you where she is if you only promise you won’t bring her back here,” Dis explained, taking a step back when she saw a rage flash in Thorin’s eyes that she’d never seen before.

“If it will please you,” Thorin replied as he clenched and unclenched his fists, “I will take her-and myself-some where else. Tell me where she is damn it!”

“Thorin,” Dis said softly, reaching to touch her brother’s shoulder as she spoke, “That’s silly! You belong here with us.”

Thorin jerked clear of Dis’ reach and growled: “As did She! Tell me where she is! Just tell me!” 

Dis sighed and flapped her arms at her sides. “Fine!” She spat, “If you want to care for someone more than your own family so be it! I had a traveling merchant take her to the neighboring village!"

“You put her in that place? The orphanage?” Thorin balked, “Dis…we do not do that to our children!”

“Oh stop your belly-aching!” Dis shrieked, “She was placed with a family that owns one of the local inn’s there! You said you expecting her to leave this house when she found a descent enough apprenticeship! So I found her one!”

"...You sold her?" Thorin gasped softly, "You gave her away as...an indentured servant?"

Dis shrugged: "She was a peasant after all."

Lowering his head, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his ears, Thorin slowly shook his head as he offered a cold laugh.

“So…I guess I will return in a few days time!”

“Thorin, you have a responsibility to your nephews!” Dis protested as Her brother started to go, “They need you more than Hadaza!”

Thorin spun around, and to Dis’ shock, came within inches of her face as He seethed: “I know…and so do you…have you any idea how much you’ve hurt them! She was partly responsible for them being happy again!”

“She was blocking you from repaying your debt!” Dis protested in a trembling voice, “You owe so much to us…My boys and me!”

Thorin’s jaw slacked, and he backed away slowly, observing Dis with a look of disgust.

“That’s why you’ve been the way you are? Done the thing you’ve done?” Thorin asked with a scoff, “I must say, dear sister, I don’t think I’ve ever been so ashamed of you!”

“I don’t you dare try to and guilt me!” Dis growled, poking a finger under Thorin’s bearded chin, “You’ve never been so attentive to either of your nephews! You haven’t kept her here to help me and my boys find happiness again! You’ve kept here-all this time-because She treats you like the King you will never be!”

Thorin sniffed, smirked, and as He turned his back he asked: “Did you never notice she treated you like the princess…you obviously don’t deserve to be? Tell Fili I will bring Hadaza back…He shouldn’t be in such despair!”

Ignoring Dis’ argument, Thorin turned, grabbed up his cloak and sword, and hurried from the house, unsure of where to go, until an idea bloomed in his mind.

Turning on his heels, Thorin hurried off in the opposite direction, toward the toy maker’s shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that I'm conveying the fact that, while she at first thought it was cute, seeing Thorin dote on his ward brought up a long, secretly held, bitterness Dis has felt ever since She learned her husband would never be coming home.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles* It will be apparent to you all that Fili is my favorite of Thorin's nephews.
> 
> Bofur and Thorin journey to find Hadaza while Dis begins to think about her actions...but she still questions Thorin's bond with the child.
> 
> (WARNING: Long chapter)

“Do have a wonderful day, Kestrel, I’ll see you next week at the usual time!”

Dis waved at her friend from the doorway and finally went back inside when the other dwarf had vanished from sight.

It had been a pleasant visit, with tea and scones, as it always was; Save for Kestrel’s curiosity as to where and why Thorin had taken leave from Ered Luin.

“Oh,” Kestrel had chuckled as they had sat and chatted away the afternoon, “Where is that adorable little girl the both of you took in last year? She’s such a charmer!”

“Oh…eh…Thorin thought she’d like to go with him,” Dis had lied with an empty chuckle, “The two of them are…rather close.”

Rubbing her eyes, Dis resigned herself to finishing the bread she’d begun to make earlier in the day, as the yeast had finally risen enough.

After a few minutes of work, Dis heard the shuffle of feet behind her, and a small voice asked:

“Are they back yet?”

Dis continued to knead the dough silently, trying to ignore her oldest son’s oppressive stare.

“Well?” Fili prodded, “Are they?”

“Fili!” Dis snapped, punching the floured dough so hard that a white cloud fluttered up into her face, “If he were here he’d announce it! Why don’t you go and play outside?”

“I won’t play until she comes back!” Fili declared, and Dis looked down at her eldest child with an open mouth, “It was better when she was here and I had someone to play with!”

“Then why don’t you go play with your friends?” Dis suggested, “There’s still sometime before sun set and~”

“I won’t play any more at all unless you let her come back!”

“Fili…” Dis breathed, more shocked than offended, “I…She is coming back, Uncle Thorin left two days ago to go and get her and~”

“But you don’t want her to come back at all!” Fili argued with a stamp of his foot, “and you know you’re wrong for being that way you know you are! That’s why you lied to Mrs. Kestrel!”

“Fili,” Dis sighed, “This is not an issue for a child to take part in…and keep your voice down because Kili is sleeping!”

“If you don’t let her come back home then I’ll leave with Thorin! I heard him say it Mama, I heard him says he’d move out and live somewhere else with Hadaza!”

Her anger rising once more, digging her fingers into the dough, Dis warned: “Fili! Don’t you dare speak to me that way!”

“Daddy said you shouldn’t treat other dwarves like that!’

Dis fingers went slack, her eyes burned, and she stammered: “Wh-what? What did you just say to me?”

“Before he went away Daddy said it’s our job to take care of one another because we dwarves have enough hardship,” Fili exclaimed, “He said the best thing a dwarf can do for another dwarf is to treat them like their own family! Hadaza is a part of our family!”

Before Dis could either reprimand Fili or deflate the heated exchange, Fili burst into tears and ran to his own room, slamming the door and leaving Dis in stiff silence.

Pulling her fingers free, wiping them on a towel, Dis then turned and leaned her back against the counter top and exhaled a long and slow breath as single tear fell from her eye.

Looking over her shoulder, listening to her poor boy crying all alone in his room, Dis then pulled an adjacent drawer open, littered with various kitchen utensils, and sifted through the implements until she found what she was looking for.

Pulling the string loose from the velvet pouch, opening it, Dis turned it upside down and let the object drop into her palm.

More tears slipped down her cheeks as Dis thought her self over and over again: ‘What have I done?’  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
“We’re not far now, ‘bout an hour or so, We made good time…riding through for two days and nights straight…without food or rest.”

“I appreciate your efforts,” Thorin replied to Bofur whom looked absolutely ghastly with his clothes dirty and dark circles under his eyes, “If you wish it, we can get a room and while you rest, I’ll seek out Hadaza.”

“Ach!” Bofur snorted, “I hate put it to ye this way, Thorin, but yer bound to get lost a time or two before ye get to her. There are a total of twelve Inn’s where we’re headed and it’s best I come along considerin’ tha’ fact, hm?

Not to mention, as you said when ye came and fetched me, I can get people to open up a bit better than you can!”

“My sense of direction isn’t that bad,” Thorin pointed out with a shrug, “I’ve gone the right way ever since we left Ered Luin!”

“Ye got lost six times trying to get to Ered Luin, remember?” Bofur asked, unable to hide his chuckle and grin, “Completely ruined the welcome party our officials had planned fer ye!”

“Ha, ha!” Thorin replied, though he too was ginning, “Well…I have gotten a bit better!”

“How soon do ye think ye will find ‘er?” Bofur asked so suddenly that Thorin’s face fell flat, “I mean…from what ye told me…ye didn’t even ask Dis fer the names of the people that took Hadaza in!”

“Bought her,” Thorin corrected, “They bought Hadaza! And being that this place is populated mostly by men…I think we will find her quick enough.”

“Ye really are becoming quite the doting daddy,” Bofur observed, “I can’t help but wonder if you’ll present her to society accordingly when she comes of age!”

“If she wishes it,” Thorin admitted, “She recalls her true father Bofur…I can never be that even if I tried. Besides, it would be dishonorable for me to try and take his place.”

Bofur nodded his understanding, though secretly, He was quite curious about Thorin’s reasoning.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
Dis’ Journal Entry:

And here we are, going into the third day without Thorin or Hadaza. 

My poor boys are beside themselves with worry and loneliness!

I honestly had no clue, that she had wormed her way into their hearts so securely.

I feel now that I have been unfair to the child, yet, I begin to question my brother’s intentions for her.

I was being honest when I accused him of keeping her here, in my house, because it inflated his ego by the way she adored him…and their relationship is anything but a typical father and daughter relationship…it’s something else.

He treats her more like a companion than anything else

His growing bond with her…is nothing like the one I had with my father…it’s obviously quite informal and punctual.

Perhaps, besides my initial thoughts on the subject, Hadaza reminds him of someone from his past, or maybe, it’s to do with how different she is compared to Fili and Kili.

She’s more…plain…common…my boys are being brought up to be leaders and so they lack her…blunt and precocious nature. Well...at least Fili did before her arrival.

Whatever the reason, though I will never truly be able to forgive Thorin…I will try to mend my error with the girl.

If she herself can forgive me.

She fought so hard when the merchant started taking her…I will never forget the look in her eyes when she was finally subdued and taken away.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Hadaza back is proving to be more difficult than first assumed...until someone decides to help.

“Aw! She’s doing it again Lucy! The little dwarf is crying again, poor little baby dwarf!”

On a bed of straw, in a dark room, Hadaza curled into a ball and squeezed her eyes shut tight; trying to block out the young boy’s cruel jest.

“Little freak,” The boy spat, “She can’t do anything right and she doesn’t talk! Don’t under stand why the Mister and Missus even took her in!”

“Will you leave the poor thing alone Luke?” The girl Lucy, ordered with an impatient sigh, “and it would be hard for you to work to if you were as small as she! She’ll learn her chores in time.”

“Yeah and until then she’ll keep getting swatted with that wooden spoon the Missus carries around all the time!” Snapped Luke as He situated himself on his own bed of straw, “Better her than me!”

At the mention of the spoon, Hadaza felt the pain in her back again, exactly the spot where she’d been whacked several times as punishment for dropping a bucket of water too heavy for her to carry earlier that day.

‘Thorin,’ Hadaza thought despairingly, “You promised that I wouldn’t get sent away!’

“Will you shut up? I’m trying to sleep!” Luke Snapped as he sent his boot sailing to where it slammed against the wall, next to the terrified dwarf, and Hadaza sighed and bit her lip, trying to stifle her sobs.  
**************************************************************************************************************************  
“Excuse me! I really just need a moment of your…oh for Durin’s sake!”

The Inn, it seemed, also served as the realms busiest tavern and, presently, Thorin and Bofur had been sitting at the very back, in a cramped corner, of the tavern for some time.

“Here,” Bofur offered, “Drink yer ale…I’ll see what I can do. We’re dwarves in a dark corner…easy thing to miss!”

Thorin sighed, took up his mug, and waved Bofur away with his other hand.

This was tedious, Thorin knew, He could very well just go up to the barkeep and demand to speak to the owner!

But what good would that do? 

Gulping his beverage, offering a sigh after, Thorin tapped his free fist on upon the rickety table.

Here He was no one, His name meant nothing, and He had no choice but to wait like any other patron until his demands were met.

Yet, the more he sat and pretended not to be ill at ease, the more his thoughts went to Hadaza.

From the moment He had found the girl, He doubted if he’d ever truly be able to forgive him self for causing the deaths of her parents, like he had so many others and so he was determined to look after the child the best he could.

This is not at all what he intended.

 

“Please, sir, it’s only a question! I don’t see why ye are being so defensive!”

The barkeep, a large and balding man with bad teeth, shrugged and offered: “I don’t like complete strangers asking me about my business is all!”

Bofur huffed, offered the best fake grin he could, and he explained with a laugh: “I’m only curious as to whether or not, by some mistake, a dwarven child-a little girl-was brought to you fer work purposes! It really only is curiosity…I…knew the girls kin ye see.”

“You’re that dwarf that’s been coming and going since you got here, aren’t you?” The bar keep asked suddenly, “Yeah…I’ve been told about you and that other fellow! About how you’re trying to say some dwarf was kidnapped and is somewhere around here!”

Bofur gulped, looked at his hands, and removed his hat as he thought over his next words carefully.

“There was no kidnapping,” He explained, “But there was a mistake and ‘er kin would like her returned safe and sound…we can pay if need be.”

“She had no kin,” The bar keep stated flatly as he started drying washed mugs, “ and She’s not here either so there’s no need to pay me.”

“If ye don’t know anythin’ and if she aint here…” Bofur dared to ask as he squinted his eyes, “How did ye know she had no blood kin of ‘er own?”

Suddenly Thorin appeared and pounded his fist so violently upon the table top that a still silence filled the tavern instantly and all turned and observed the two dwarves.

“Where is she!” Thorin demanded, “She was my ward and I’m responsible for her! She was wrongfully sold to you! TELL ME WHERE YOU’VE GOT HER HIDDEN!”

****************************************************************************************************************************  
The broom, far too heavy for her in the first place, fell from Hadaza’s tiny hands when she’d heard the commotion down stairs, heard the angry voice demanding answers, and she broke into a run.

“Thorin!” She cried out happily, “I’m here! I’m up here! I’m coming!”

Suddenly, Lucy dodged from the room she’d been cleaning and grabbed Hadaza about the waist with one arm, while she covered the dwarrow’s mouth with her free hand.

“Hush!” Lucy urged, “Should the missus hear you she’ll beat you bloody! Just hush a moment!”

Using her back to close and block the door, Lucy released Hadaza, and the dwarf was in angry tears as she demanded: “Move! He’s come to get me and take me back to Ered Luin! You move!”

“There’s more to it!” Lucy explained in a shrill whispered, “They won’t just let you go!”

“Thorin will make them let me go! He’s a King!” Hadaza whined, “Move Lucy! Or they’ll leave with out me!”

“I wish you could just go, really I do,” Lucy explained as Hadaza tried in vain to shove the taller, human girl out of her way, “and…and I’ll try to help you I will! But you’ve got to listen to me a moment!”

Hadaza at last calmed, though she still wept, and as She wiped her eyes Lucy kneeled and pulled her into her arms.

“I’ll help you get back home,” Lucy promised, “Just give me a minute to think…I’ll get you back to Thorin!”


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy soothes Hadaza by promising to get her back to Thorin...meanwhile Thorin rages and Bofur tries to plan.

Thankfully the Missus, just as physically displeasing as her husband, had believed Lucy’s fib that she’d called Hadaza into her own assigned room to help with the dusting.

But the old hag didn’t depart before denying Hadaza her bit of supper for failing to adequately sweep and, after She’d grunted about how bad of a worker she was, she stomped off downstairs.

“Did you see them go?” Hadaza asked before she went back to her task, “You said that you saw them leave while you watched out the window!”

“Don’t worry, We’ll help you just wait!” Lucy pressed, “Get your sweeping done or the missus will take that spoon to you again.”

“She can beat me black and blue,” Hadaza declared stubbornly, “and keep all her nasty food! I’ve never like it!”

“Don’t be silly! You can have mine,” Lucy promised, pushing the broom back into Hadaza’s tiny hands, “You’ll have to keep your strength up! We’ll be going out just as soon as the Masters go to bed!”

Taking her meaning, Hadaza nodded and allowed Lucy to kiss her forehead, and she tried to contain her tears while she struggled on with her tiring chore.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
“Bloody thieving, heartless, kidnapping, FUCKING PIGS!”

Thorin growled and kicked a hole in the wall of his rented room, while Bofur sat on his bed, watching the exiled king with a downcast expression.

“I heard her!” Thorin insisted, “I heard Her cry out to me and they-those pigs-they threw us out! They know she’s there, you know she’s there, and I sure as fuck know she’s there!”

Bofur inclined his head, a smile dancing on his lips, and he asked: “Ye sure She’s there?”

“Bofur…” Thorin sighed, though he struggled to contain his embarrassed laughter, “I heard her!”

“Didn’t help that ye took a swing at the fella to get yer point across,” Bofur confessed, “I heard her too…but we’ve got to come up with some other way of getting the lass back! They won’t let us back in now since ye…lost yer head fer a moment.”

“The sheriff then?” Thorin suggested, crossing his arms and leaning his shoulder against the wall, “Surely they’ll not want to be in trouble with law!”

“It would be a good idea,” Bofur sighed, “But there’s no telling how many times they’ve done this, how many times they’ve gotten away with it, and we’ve no clue who the sheriff would side with!”

“Bofur…I swore to that child that I wouldn’t send her away!” Thorin persisted, “I must get her back!”

“We will,” Bofur promised, “We’ve just got to pull together, be patient, and try to think of a way!”


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hadaza is being taken by Lucy, in search of Thorin, Hadaza begins to worry for the welfare of the two mortal children.

“Come on, I can hear them snoring, don’t worry about your things! You won’t need them!”

Hadaza, however, clutched to her beloved ragged doll. The only thing Dis had given her, before she was forced into the back of a carriage full of junk, and she at last gave up trying to gather the rest of her things.

“Lucy…” Luke whined, “What will I do if they wake?”  
Lucy, pulling on her boots, snorted as she whispered: “Tell them I went out! I’m to big to be whooped, and old enough to know what I can do if they try!”

Luke sighed and, his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands looked at Hadaza and said: “Good Luck, hope you get to go home!”

“Me too!” Hadaza admitted just as Lucy extended her hand for her to take, “I hope you get out of here, some day, when you can!”

“Not likely,” Luke muttered, “We’ve no family-or adopted ones really-we’ll be here until we’re old enough to leave…or until we’re beaten to death!”

“Really?” Hadaza asked, stalling Lucy from taking her out of their cramped living quarters, “They’ll do that?”

“Don’t be silly!” Lucy chuckled, then slapped her free hand over her mouth for a moment and listened; making sure their master’s still slept.

“Come now, we best be off!” Lucy urged when she was certain now was the best time to abscond with Hadaza.

Yet, the little dwarrow kept her eyes upon Luke, noticing the frightened expression on his dirty face.  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
“But I don’t want you or Luke to get into any trouble, that wooden spoon really smarts!”

Lucy chuckled, leading Hadaza away from another tavern, where she’d had no luck in locating the dwarves she’d spied being thrown out of her place of employment earlier.

“We’ve had so many beating we’re almost numb to the effect,” She explained, noticing that Hadaza’s tiny hand gripped hers tightly then, “Besides…many have run from that place. I’ve only another year or so…then I can take Luke and myself out of there…I’ve been saving my tips under the floor boards for sometime now!”

Hadaza yawned, over tired from their long search, and pointed out softly: “Maybe Thorin will help you out…He’s a king you know!”

Lucy laughed, swung her and Hadaza’s hands as they walked, and she asked sweetly: “Does that mean I’m walking with a little princess?”

Hadaza shook her head.

“I’ll have to marry him to be that…or I’d be a queen…I’ll have to ask!”  
Lucy smiled brightly and continued swinging their hands. 

“Well, let’s get you back to this king so we might find out, shall we?”

 

“I don’t have to answer to you, Sir! Now, If you please I’ve brought them this child because She belongs with the one of them…her father I believe!”

Bofur, on the way outside for a smoke, bounded down the last of the steps, and hurried to the front door.

The owner, a well-dressed fellow with a slender figure, blocked his view and Bofur asked loudly: “Is it a little dwarrow sir? A girl?”

“A worker from the Jolly Tavern,” The owner spat, “and I won’t have her left here knowing how crazed the owners are! Be off, both of you! I’ve no work for either of you!”

“Please sir,” Lucy pressed, “We’ve been going to and from all night…if they’re in there won’t you, please, at least ask one of them to come down!”

“One of ‘em is down!” Bofur growled shoving the slender man out of the way, “Oh, bless me, hello little one!”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dis goes to see Oin for a special purpose while Thorin and Hadaza are reunited.

Dis, her hood pulled low so that none would recognize her, entered Oin’s apothecary with a fat coin purse in one hand.

“G’day to ye Lady Dis!” Oin greeted cheerfully, “How fares yer youngest boy?”

“Very well,” Dis answered as she pulled back her hood, “His stomach pains have completely vanished thanks to your remedies. You have my thanks.”

Oin bowed, and as he began to look through his thick book of herbal remedies and their recipes, he asked: “So ye have come fer some more tea then? The kind that helps ye sleep?”

“Thank you but no,” Dis confessed as she held up the coin purse, “I’ve come for a reading.”

Oin hesitated, looked over his shoulder, then back at Dis.

“You mean…with the stones, lass? I thought you did that yer self!”

Dis came forward, set the purse upon the counter next to Oin, and confessed: “You’re much better at deciphering them than I. I need to know Oin, about Hadaza, about…I need to know how she will come to affect my family.”  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
The door to their room creaked open and, instantly, Thorin covered his closed eyes with his forearm to guard against the bright candlelight in the hallway.

“Come in or stay out,” Thorin ordered, “But shut the door all the same! I’m trying to sleep Bofur!”

There came the swift sound of running feet, and with a surprised cry, Thorin found he was being climbed upon.

“What in Durin’s name!” He howled, and sat up, His eyes going wide and his mouth contorting into a grin as he began to laugh.

“Hadaza!” He cried, jumping up and whirling about with the sobbing child in his arms, “You’re here! I’m so glad you’re alright! This is a miracle! How did you find us?”

After he bestowed several kisses to each of Hadaza’s cheeks, just as their foreheads rested against one another’s, Sada explained: 

“My friend Lucy helped me…She knew the master’s wouldn’t let me go…she got me away.”

Looking at the door, Thorin laughed as Lucy bowed, and when she stood he grinned again seeing that she was a few inches taller than the smiling toy maker whom held the door open.

“Thank you,” He offered, “Thank you! You’ve no idea how worried I’ve been!”

Lucy nodded and replied: “It’s nice to see her smile…good to know she has a family that cares. I’d best be off…I’m sure the two of you have a lot to talk about!”

“Wait!” Hadaza cried, lifting her head while her tiny hands remained around Thorin’s neck, “Don’t go! Just wait!”

“Hadaza,” Thorin explained, “She’s got to get back…she’s done a good thing but may face some trouble if she stays gone any longer!”

“Can’t we take her with us?” Hadaza asked, “and Luke too, Thorin! They aren’t happy there in that place!”

Thorin pressed his lips together, looked at Bofur who shrugged, and then to Lucy whose cheeks had gone pink.

“Here, just a moment,” Thorin sighed as he set Hadaza on the bed, “Wait please-eh-Lucy was it?”

Lucy nodded and began to wring her hands nervously.

Sorting through his tossed aside coat; Thorin finally pulled a large coin purse into view, holding it out to Lucy.

“Take it,” He pressed softly, “It’s what you deserve…perhaps you can leave that horrid place and build a life elsewhere. But, back in Ered Luin, you’d be among my people…”

Lucy hesitated and looked at her feet, and Bofur chuckled then and jutted his thumb at Thorin, whom waited for the girl to take his gift.

“Go on, lass!” Bofur encouraged, “’s not often he shows such charity to those who aren’t of the dwarven race!”

Lucy stepped forward; to Thorin’s embarrassment, she bowed once more, and took the purse as she back away.

“Goodbye, Hada,” Lucy offered, “Perhaps we shall see each other again. I’d love that!”

Thorin, standing next to Hadaza again, looked down at her as he stroked her hair. 

“Hada?” Thorin asked, and the dwarrow smirked: 

“Lucy nicknamed me when I got here.”

“It’s very nice,” Thorin admitted, “Catchy.”

“She thought so,” Hadaza replied, “Bye Lucy…I hope I see you soon! Remember, I’m in Ered Luin!”

“Living with a king,” Lucy added just as she curtsied and hurried away, leaving all of them to chuckle at her departing remark.

When peace had at last settled upon them, Thorin took Hadaza into his lap as he sat upon his bed, and Bofur took the opportunity to finally go outside to have a puff on his pipe.

Besides the needed break, Bofur admitted thoughtfully, he didn’t anyone to see him with his eyes wet with joyful tears.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Thorin admitted as he rocked Hadaza in his lap, “I’m so sorry this happened. I swear nothing like this will come again, I swear it!”

“They took my dress,” Hadaza whispered, “and my new boots.”

“Don’t worry,” Thorin replied, though seeing her dressed up in rags and also with bare feet did anger him; “You’ve a closet full at home.”

“We will be going home?” Hadaza asked as he twisted Thorin’s hair gently through her fingers, “Soon?”

“Yes,” Thorin promised, “But…we might have to live else where. It’s not been decided just yet and~”

“We can’t leave there,” Hadaza protested sheepishly, “It will hurt Fili and Kili and I’ll miss them too! It’s alright…I’m not mad at Dis any ways!”

Thorin chuckled, squeezed Hadaza close, and after kissing her head replied: “Alright then…we will certainly be going home tomorrow!”  
***************************************************************************************************************************  
“Are you certain? Truly certain?”

Oin nodded briskly, starting to gather the stones into a pile, as he answered: “Rarely has any of me readin’s been wrong lass.”

“Well, that’s that then,” Dis observed, “At least…one way or another…glory will come back to us once more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bohn= Bone (When pronounced)
> 
> I'm planning to drag this out...up until Thorin leaves for Erebor...then I'll start a series.


End file.
